Collisions
by angellwings
Summary: This is for the PRU Crossover Drabbles Challenge! It's 25 drabbles that cross Power Rangers with 25 different fandoms! So Multiple crosses! Currently: Power Rangers in Space and CSI!
1. Phone

**Collisions**

For the _Crossover Drabbles Challenge_

By angellwings

**

* * *

**

Phone

_1. Lightspeed Rescue/Chuck_

* * *

"No, no, no, WAIT!" Chuck Bartowski yelled as he frantically waved his hands at John Casey. He winced immediately when he heard an undeniable crunch from under Casey's foot.

"Woops," Casey said in a dry and sarcastic tone.

"I could have just put it on silent. You didn't have to destroy it," Chuck said as he picked up the pieces of his once useful phone.

"You should've put it on silent to begin with," Casey told him stoically. "Briefings should be uninterrupted."

"The briefing was over," Chuck groaned as he exited the entertainment center display room.

"It's still rude," John said as he followed after him.

"And a simple 'could you please turn that off' couldn't suffice?" Chuck asked as Casey passed him. Chuck sighed and headed out of the store.

"Bartowski, where are you off to?" Big Mike demanded.

"Uh, offsite install," He lied quickly. He got into his Nerd Herd Car and headed to the AT&T store across the street. If he was getting a new phone then he should get an upgrade. As soon as he spotted the iPhone in the display window he knew what he wanted. Sarah had one and he genuinely enjoyed the rare opportunities he got to play around with hers.

"Good Afternoon, sir, is there anything I can help you with?" A bright female voice nearly screamed at him. He jumped and gave her a strained smile.

"Well you certainly are cheerful."

"I'm Kelsey, what can we do for you today?" She asked in a giddy tone.

"Well I'm in need of a new phone, and I was thinking about the iPhone but I need to make sure it can withstand extreme situations. My friends are kind of violent," He told her as he held out the broken pieces of his previous phone to her.

"I know how that goes. The iPhone is very durable, and we even have clear protective cases to make it even more durable. I have one of those on mine and it's helped my phone survive many dangerous situations," She told him with a grin.

"Exactly how durable?" He asked curiously.

"A friend of mine took me up on his plane, and decided to do some fancy tricks…my phone fell out of my pocket and bounced around the cockpit for the rest of the ride. It still didn't have a single scratch on it even after it suffered the wrath of Cowboy Joel," She told him with a nod.

"Good enough for me. I'll take it," He chuckled as the both of them headed over to the cash registers.

Chuck and Kelsey approached the counter. She went to the back and brought out his iPhone. She activated it for him, and as soon as he paid John Casey rushed through the door. He approached the counter and Chuck noticed him glaring at the petite bundle of energy that had assisted him on his purchase.

"You," He sneered. Chuck glanced back and forth between the two warily. He noticed Kelsey glaring back at John.

"Do you two know each other?" Chuck asked sarcastically.

"Unfortunately," Kelsey responded through gritted teeth.

"Lightspeed," He sneered at her accusingly.

"NSA," She sneered in return.

"Wait, hold on, are you a spy?" Chuck asked in a low whisper.

"Lots of people would like to get their hands on you Chuck, and I'm here to make sure you aren't kidnapped by supernatural forces," She whispered in return.

Casey scoffed, "Aliens and demons are not after Bartowski."

"So says the NSA," Kelsey said in an angry tone.

Chuck glanced back at Casey, "Does the NSA get along with _anyone_?"


	2. Cookie

**

* * *

**

Cookie

_2. Dino Thunder/Boy Meets World_

* * *

Kira walked into the local coffee shop and immediately approached the counter and grabbed for the last oatmeal-cranberry cookie. Her attempt was thwarted however by another hand reaching for it at the same time. The other person slapped her hand away and snatched the cookie possessively. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought it was Conner. She looked up to see a man with dirty blonde hair grinning at her like he had won the lottery. He waved the cookie in front of her face.

"Boo Yah! Eric Matthews wins again! I am the cookie MASTER!"

Kira rolled her eyes and ripped the cookie from his hand, took a bite, ordered her coffee, and paid the cashier. She turned to the man, who was still staring in shock, and smirked.

"Eric Matthews shouldn't brag. At least not to someone quicker than him."

She walked away to the other end of the coffee shop, and sat down to wait on her mocha. She noticed Eric sit down at a table across from her with some of his friends. They were picking on him about being edged out of the last cookie by a small woman like herself. Kira began to realize how much she missed Conner, Ethan, and even Cassidy. They used to have a chemistry a lot like that. They could sit for hours and just talk about nothing. Since she'd been in New York she'd been too caught up in getting her music out there to really try and make new friends. She chatted with her neighbor on occasion and she talked to the guy who owned the bar she performed at every week, but other than that she'd kept to herself.

"White Chocolate Mocha!" The server called from the counter. Kira stood and accepted the coffee from the woman when she turned around the woman she'd seen sitting with Eric was behind her. Kira glanced at her expectantly. She was waiting for her to speak.

The woman smiled brightly, "Hi, I'm Topanga Matthews. The idiot who ambushed you earlier is my brother-in-law. I thought as an apology you might want to sit with us. I promise Eric gets better once you get to know him. I mean he stays weird, but if you know him you're more prepared for it."

Kira laughed and nodded, "Sure, I'd love to join you guys."

"Great," Topanga said excitedly. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Once they approached the table a man with very curly hair pulled out a chair for Kira and then did the same for Topanga.

"Kira, this is my husband Cory, you've already met Eric, and the guy beside of you over there is Shawn," Topanga said as she motioned to each individual.

Kira smiled, "It' nice to meet all of you."

"I promise the rest of us are not as weird as Eric," Cory told her with a smile.

"Hey!" Eric cried in outrage.

"Don't worry I'm used to weird. I know a few people that might be stranger than Eric," Kira said with a smirk.

"Is that even possible?" Shawn asked her with a chuckle.

"Believe me it's extremely possible," Kira told him with a smile.


	3. Red

**

* * *

**

Red

_3. Ninja Storm/Smallville_

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye Shane spotted a red blur. A blur he could loosely recognize as a ninja streak. That meant a student was using their ninja abilities off of the school grounds. When he turned his head and saw and a blonde kid in a red t-shirt and denim shorts he assumed that he'd found the culprit. He decided to give him a warning this time, but if he caught him streaking again he would have to report it to Sensei Watanabe.

"Hey kid!" Shane yelled.

The blonde turned and gave Shane a strange look, "You talking to me, amigo?"

Shane waved him over in response.

"I'll have you know, dude, that I am not a kid. I'm eighteen," the blonde told him haughtily.

"I don't care how old you are. No streaking in public," Shane warned him.

"Steaking? Like running around naked? Bro, in case you haven't noticed I'm fully clothed," the kid told him with a confused expression.

Shane gave him a Sensei-esque glare, "Very funny. You know what I'm talking about. You need to stop before Sensei Watanabe catches you. He won't be as forgiving as me."

"Sensei? I don't have a Sensei. That's like a Mr. Miagi type of dude right? Yeah, I definitely don't have one of those. Although my boss might believe himself to be a Sensei," the blonde said before chuckling at his own joke.

Shane blinked and furrowed his brow, "You honestly have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"No clue, amigo. I'm just here for a day of relaxation before I have to go back to work," the kid told him as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Uh, right. Well sorry about all of this. I guess my eyes were playing tricks on me. I could've sworn I saw-"

"No sweat, man. I'm used to strange people harassing me," The blonde told him dismissively. "You haven't by any chance seen a hot surfer chick around here have you? She's blonde, wears a lot of blue, kicks butt on the water…"

"She's working today," Shane informed him with a chuckle.

"You know her? DUDE! You have to introduce me!" the blonde yelled in an excited and pleading tone.

"I don't even know who YOU are," Shane said with a smirk.

The blonde stuck out his hand to Shane, "Bart Allen."

"Shane Clarke," Shane told him as he accepted the hand shake. "I feel like I should tell you that Tori has a boyfriend."

"Seriously? MAN! The good ones always have boyfriends," Bart said with a shake of his head.

"I'm sensing that you're speaking from experience?" Shane asked.

"There's this girl I work with on occasion who is smokin' hot, but also has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who is nowhere near as cool as me, by the way."

Shane chuckled, "I believe it, bro."

"So where am I anyway? I didn't stop to look at the road signs on the way here," Bart asked.

"Blue Bay Harbor," Shane told him.

"Is this the town that was attacked by Space Ninjas?" Bart asked in realization.

Shane nodded, "Most certainly is."

"Sweet, did you ever meet the rangers?"

Shane grinned secretively, "Maybe once or twice."

"Dude, I am so jealous."


	4. Fall

**

* * *

**

Fall

_MMPR/Supernatural_

* * *

_Fall 1993_

_Angel Grove, California_

"Hey dad, what are we doing here?" Fourteen year old Dean Winchester asked from the passenger seat of the Impala. Ten year old Sam sat in the back and traced images on the window while he watched them pass the "Welcome to Angel Grove" sign.

"Checking out a case, son," John Winchester said with a sigh as he looked around for a motel.

Dean bit back a groan as they passed a brightly painted building that was pulsing with pop music

"But this place is so…happy," Dean observed.

"I like it," Sam announced.

"You would," Dean said as he rolled his eyes. "Is this a big case or a little case?"

"I'm not even sure it is a case, Dean. I'm just checking it out," John said with a tired sigh. He knew this place wouldn't go over well with Dean. Just the name told him that.

Sam's eyes glistened as he spotted a play ground as they passed the park, "Dad? Can I go there?"

John quickly glanced over at the playground, "As soon as we get settled you and Dean can go check it out."

"Wait, 'you **and** Dean'? Aw, man!" Dean groaned.

* * *

Dean watched Sam on the playground from his park bench. He did not like this town. It was too cheery, their park was too clean (not a single piece of trash anywhere), and as far as he could tell the city only had one bar and even that looked clean. Not that he was allowed in them just yet, but he'd never been in a town with only one bar let alone a clean bar. Sam kept swinging higher and higher and once he'd gotten as high as he could go Dean watched him jump. Sam landed on one foot and then face planted into the sand covering the ground around the swings. After the fall Dean called out to him.

"Sammy? You okay?"

"Um…Dean?"

"What? Sammy, are you hurt?"

"You better come and see this," Sam called in response from his spot in the sand.

Dean jogged over to his little brother and froze when his eyes landed on what Sammy was seeing.

"What the hell?"

There were five people in multicolored spandex suits fighting a great big ugly pineapple looking monster.

"I **knew** this town was weird," Dean exclaimed as he pulled Sam up off the ground. "We're going back to the motel. Now."

The two of them arrived back at the motel at the same time as their father. The boys stopped and waited by the car as John stepped out.

"Dad, we have GOT to get out of here," Dean told his father urgently.

"Believe me, son, I know," John said as he led his boys inside and they all began to pack. "The job was a bust anyway, and I think those primary colored superheroes have everything else under control."

"Who are they anyway?" Sam asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"The people in town were calling them 'Power Rangers'. They're apparently a pretty recent development," John informed his boys.

"No way a town this cheery could be normal," Dean said as he threw his clothes into his duffel. "**No way**."


	5. Break

**

* * *

**

Break

_5. MMPR/Friends_

* * *

_December 2002_

Kimberly did not like New York in the winter because Kimberly did not do cold, and right now New York was COLD. She was a warm climate girl through and through. She'd spent most of her life in California and the rest of it in between Florida and Australia. Now she spent most of her time flying back and forth between Los Angeles and Athens. She was in New York to do a few interviews and a photo shoot for a new endorsement. She shivered in the cold. The wind was slicing right through her and her ears were frozen along with half of her face. Apparently New Yorkers didn't feel the cold. Every one walking beside of her looked perfectly comfortable. This revelation left her impressed and horrified. Kimberly was feelings every bit of this cold climate.

When she could no longer take being outside she ducked into a local coffee shop. She spotted a couch in the center of the shop and immediately sat down on it. She slipped off her gloves and shrugged off her coat before sighing happily. A waiter with bright bleached hair finally approached her.

"Can I get you anything, Ms.?" He asked.

"Just a latte, please," she answered.

He nodded and headed back toward the counter. Kimberly leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes so she could properly enjoy the warmth. Kimberly heard the waiter set down her coffee on the table in front of her. She ignored it for the time being and just enjoyed how comfortable she was. Finally she opened her eyes and reached for the mug on the coffee table. She hummed happily as she took a sip.

"Hey!" a voice squeaked from beside of her. She glanced to her right and saw a dark haired frantic looking man standing there. "You took our seat!"

Her brow furrowed at the tone of the man's voice and she was about to make a snippy come back when Joey Tribiani appeared next to the annoying man. Her eyes widened.

"You're Joey Tribiani!" She yelled. "My friend, Aisha, and I are BIG fans!"

He smiled brightly at her, "Well, thank you."

"Hello? Our seat!" The annoying man repeated.

"Just out of curiosity which episode is your favorite?" Joey asked as he sat down beside of her.

"Well it's definitely not the one where they dropped you down that elevator shaft! That episode really made me angry. I even stopped watching the show for a while in protest," Kimberly told him excitedly.

"Really?" He asked eagerly.

"Totally," she told him with a smile.

Squeaky voiced man froze, and made an unintelligible noise, "I know who you are!"

She gave him a curious look, "You do?"

"You're Kimberly Hart! The Olympic gymnast! When you stuck that landing on your last vault I had chills!" He rambled.

"Um, thank you. What's your name?" She asked.

"Ross Gellar. Do you know Michelle Kwan?" He asked as he voice got even higher.

"Dude," Joey scolded urgently. "Be cool."


	6. Change

**

* * *

**

Change

_6. Operation Overdrive/High School Musical_

* * *

"Mr. Hartford is coming over for dinner tonight," Derby Evans informed her children as she gathered her things. "And he's bringing his son. I expect the two of you to straighten up the downstairs media room. I'm going to be out all day making the final arrangements for the summer banquet at Lava Springs. You two have fun!"

And with that Mrs. Evans was out the door leaving a flabbergasted Sharpay in her wake.

"His son? Since when does Andrew Hartford have a son?" Sharpay asked her brother.

He shrugged, "As rich as Mr. Hartford is maybe his son's been away at a boarding school or something."

"He still would have mentioned him don't you think?" Sharpay asked with a curious expression.

"Any time he's come over he's been here to discuss business with dad, Shar. Maybe he just didn't think it was appropriate."

Sharpay huffed, "Oh no, there is something fishy about this and I am going to figure out what it is."

Ryan shook his head, "Fine, but leave me out of it."

"What? I can't leave you out of it. We're Sharpay & Ryan," She told him in a pout.

"I'm not going to harass a stranger because you _think_ something weird is going on," Ryan told her as he headed downstairs to the media room.

"I don't _think_ I **know!**" Sharpay yelled at her brother's retreating back. Sharpay glanced down at the small dog in her arms and made a noise between a squeak and a scoff. "Fine, I guess it's just you and me, Boi."

The dog let out a low whine as Sharpay began to make her own journey down the steps.

* * *

"Okay, Ry, I've been doing my research and I've come up with a few ways that Mr. Hartford could suddenly have a son," Sharpay said as she clutched a hot pink legal pad.

"Shar-"

"He's a test tube baby, or he could be a clone. Then theres my personal favorite…he's a CYBORG! I mean how chic would it be to know a cyborg? We'd be the talk of the town!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Ryan chuckled and rolled his eyes, "This is real life, sis, not a science fiction movie."

Sharpay glared at him, "I'm right, you'll see."

Ryan shook his head at her as her heels clicked their way down the hall.

* * *

Later that evening Ryan and Sharpay sat in the media room with Mr. Hartford's son, Mack. They had retreated to the media room after the business meeting had started. Sharpay had been tossing Mack Hartford strange looks all evening, and he had become very jittery as a result. The room was dead silent as Ryan and Mack waited for Sharpay to attack.

"So…Mack is it?"

He gulped, "Yes, yes it is."

Sharpay gave him a once over and had to admit the junior Hartford was rather yummy. She shook herself of the thought and reminded herself that she was supposed to be interrogating him, "How long have you been, Mr. Hartford's son?"

Ryan's shoulders sagged and he sighed apologetically.

"Um…my whole life," Mack told her in confusion.

"Oh really? Because we've never heard of you, and our father has been meeting with your father for close to five years now," Sharpay asked in an intimidating tone. "So, why haven't we heard of you?"

"I was away at boarding school, but Dad pulled me out after last year. He's home schooling me now," Mack said as he glanced at Sharpay warily.

Ryan cleared his throat and glanced triumphantly at his twin, "See? I told you."

"But he's never even mentioned you," Sharpay repeated thoughtfully.

"Dad, doesn't really like to talk about his private life much," Mack told her.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at Mack, "And you're sure you have always been his son?"

Mack chuckled, "Pretty sure."

"You're not like some magic test tube baby, or a cyborg or anything?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry to disappoint," Mack grinned.

Sharpay let out a deflated sigh, "That's okay."


	7. Run

**Run

* * *

**_7. Power Rangers Zeo/Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip

* * *

  
_

"Who is she?" Danny asked as he, Matt, and Jordan entered Studio 60 that Monday.

"You're new Co-exec," Jordan said offhandedly.

"New co-exec? Do we need one?" Matt asked with a head tilt.

"A co-executive producer? No. A studio runner? Yes," Jordan grinned as she followed them to Matt's office.

"What the hell is a studio runner?" Danny asked.

"Someone who can run interference between you guys and the network when I'm not available," Jordan told them.

"And this runner's name is?" Matt asked.

"Tanya Sloan, but you can call me Tanya," a voice called from inside Matt's office as they opened the door.

"Just think of her as me only she's used to challenging comedy," Jordan grinned.

"Challenging comedy?" Matt asked expectantly.

"I was the senior writer of 'The Branch' on CBC," Tanya smiled.

"The Branch? That was a brilliant show," Danny told her. "You wrote that?"

"Well not all of it, but a good chunk of it," she chuckled. "Only I'm not writing anymore."

"Is that because the executives killed your show?" Matt asked.

"Let's just say I decided to use my unfortunate experience to defend edgy writers like yourself," She told him with a strained smile.

"And let's just say that you've already got my respect," Matt said with a nod.

"That's one down and one to go," Tanya said with a pointed glance at Danny.

"Jordan respects you so I respect you," Danny told her.

"Good to know. Well, boys, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," She grinned.

"Casablanca, really? A brilliant martyred writer like yourself couldn't come up with something more creative?" Matt asked rhetorically before turning to Danny. "I think I might have given my approval too soon."

"So sue me for quoting a classic. On second thought the word "sue" may not be a good one to use in this building. I hear it happens quite a bit around these parts," She quipped.

"Ouch," Matt laughed. "Approval returned."

"So what is your job exactly?" Danny asked.

"I get the pleasure of handling Ms. McDeere, Jackie-boy, Old Willie-"

"You're really working hard to make this sound like a Humphrey Bogart film, aren't you?" Matt interrupted.

"-and standards and regulations. Other than that things go on like normal around here."

"In other words Matt will continue to struggle with writing a 42 minute live show, Danny will handle the chaos that is staff, guests, and production, and Cal will continue to be our technical go to guy," Jordan clarified.

"So my job doesn't change at all?" Matt asked.

"Nope," Tanya responded.

"And you have willingly agreed to deal with the network and the parent company?" Danny asked.

"Believe me, I've dealt with worse."

"Are you from southern California. You sound like you're from southern California," Matt observed.

"Maybe," She answered with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"So, where's my office?"

Jordan smiled, "Right this way."

"Wait, how do you know where her office is and I don't?"

"Yeah I didn't think there was an empty room left in this building."

"I had one cleared out for her," Jordan told them. "You're office is the old press office. It's a little leaky, and has one too many phone lines, but I think you'll be okay."

"As long as I'm not stuck on a spooky old ship with four other people for an extended period of time then I'll be fine," Tanya said with a smile as she followed Jordan out the door and down the hall.

Matt and Danny watched them go with confused faces.

"Spooky old ship?" Danny asked.

"No idea, I didn't get it either. Okay "the Branch"…what was that about?" Matt asked.

"It was a sitcom about a New York branch of a record company," Danny informed him.

"Oh, right. I remember that. Wow, CBC really did kill that show."

"In about ten minutes we're introducing her to the cast and crew," Danny told him as he headed toward his own office.

"Right," Matt said.

"You have to be there," He said as he paused in the doorway.

"I have a show to write."

"Be there!" Danny told him as he continued down the hall.

"Maybe!" Matt called after him with a smirk.


	8. Trust

**

* * *

**

Trust

_8. Power Rangers in Space & Dino Thunder/Fantastic Four_

* * *

Cassie glanced over at Kira from across their small round table. Tommy had called her and asked her to look out for the girl during her time in New York and Cassie had agreed. She'd taken Kira out tonight to get over another rejection from a record company. Cassie knew that feeling all too well. Cassie picked up her drink.

"You okay over there, Kira? We're supposed to be having fun, remember?" Cassie yelled over the music.

"I know, but I just keep thinking about what I'm doing wrong. What should I change?"

Cassie sighed and shook her head at her young friend, "Nothing! Just be you and trust your own sound. The right deal will come along. I promise!"

"Easy for you to say. Your band's already got an album out," Kira told her with a sigh. Cassie chuckled pulled the twist out of her drink and threw it at Kira.

"Stop talking business! We're out to forget all of that, remember?"

"Yeah, well that's more difficult than it sounds, Cass," Kira told her as she threw the twist back at her.

Cassie saw a familiar figure moving through the crowd and groaned. His eyes seemed fixed on Kira.

"Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"My ex is about to hit on you. Do yourself a favor and ignore him, okay?" Cassie warned her.

Kira chuckled, "Will do."

The man sauntered up to the table and gave Kira a once over, "You're new."

"You sure about that, stud?" Kira asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Johnny. Kira is far too good for you," Cassie called out to him bitingly. Johnny winced and turned toward her slowly.

"Cassie, long time no see, babe. Where have you been?" He asked casually.

"You even think about hitting on her and you'll have several guys way more dangerous than you on your ass. Are we clear, Matchstick?" Cassie told him in threatening tone. He swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Cassie!" Another voice called from behind Johnny.

"Sue!" Cassie yelled as she stood up to hug the woman.

"It's been forever. How are you?" Sue asked.

"I've been good. Finished up the band's first album last week. Yourself?"

"I got married!" Sue told her as she held up her hand with the ring on it.

"You and Reed finally went through with it, huh?" Cassie asked excitedly.

She shrugged and laughed, "You know what they say. Fourth times a charm."

Cassie laughed with her and then motioned to Kira, "Sue Storm this is my friend Kira Ford."

Reed cleared his throat from behind Sue, "Sue who?"

"Richards! Sue Richards now. That's what I meant," Cassie chuckled. "Kira this is her HUSBAND, Reed Richards."

Kira smiled and waved, "It's nice to meet all of you."

"So, Kira, maybe you want to have dinner some time?" Johnny asked as he leaned on the table.

Kira considered him for a moment before speaking, "No."

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Seriously." She smirked.

"What did I tell you, Matchstick?" Cassie asked him sternly.

"Guys more dangerous than me after my ass. I know," He groaned. "Say, you wouldn't want to-"

"Go out with you again? Couldn't want anything less," Cassie said with a roll of her eyes.

Johnny sighed, "Man, this is **not** my night."

* * *

_this one is **547** words! oh and Sue's comment about the "fourth time" may be off. I'm pretty sure their wedding at the beginning was attempt number three. Which would make their wedding at the end of the sequel the "fourth time" but if that's wrong then just ignore it. Or you know pretend it's right and just go with it. Whichever you feel like doing._

_Enjoy! _

_angellwings_


	9. Animal

**

* * *

**

Animal

_9. MMPR/Iron Man_

* * *

James Rhodes was in a hurry. His sister had put him in charge of keeping an eye on her Chihuahua, and the dumb dog had eaten a rubber band. So now he was rushing the overgrown rat to the nearest veterinarian. What kind of dog would eat a rubberband? He had heard of dogs fetching the newspaper, but never eating the rubber band OFF of the newspaper. He wasn't very fond of the dog to begin with, but his sister would cause him bodily harm if anything happened to this dog. Why were people so enamored with Chihuahuas any way? If he was gonna get a dog he'd get a big one. At least a big dog could function as a guard dog, and not just tear up his house. The dog let out a strangled whimper from the seat next to him and he cursed.

"Do not die on me rat-dog. If you die then I'm dead," he told the creature in his passenger seat.

After what felt like hours he finally made it to the veterinarian's office, and rushed in to the dog side of the clinic. He must have looked frantic because one of the doctors who had been talking to an owner in the lobby immediately approached him.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

The woman stared at him with an urgent expression.

"My sister's dog…he ate a rubberband, and he's choking," he told them as he held out the small dog.

The woman grabbed the dog and sprinted toward the back with it. She was screaming instructions to her employees on the way back. He stared after her with an impressed expression. The woman at the desk smiled softly at him.

"Just have a seat, sir. It might be a little while," she said softly. He nodded and sat down next to a woman holding some type of hairless dog. His eyes widened at the sight, and he tried to keep from staring at the pathetic looking animal. Suddenly he was glad his sister didn't own one of those. After a half hour of waiting he approached the desk.

"Can you tell me who the doctor is that rushed Pedro back there?" he asked.

"Pedro?" the secretary asked with a smile.

"The Chihuahua," he told her with a chuckle.

She chuckled, "The doctor currently working on Pedro is Dr. Campbell. She's one of the best in her field."

"Really?" he asked.

"She's spent years working with wildlife preservation groups, and she's worked at several Zoo's around the nation. Pedro is in great hands," she told him.

"I believe you. Let's just hope my sister never finds out about this. She'll tear me apart," he said. He made his way back to his seat and a few minutes later Dr. Campbell came out to speak with him.

"Your dog is fine, Mr…"

"Rhodes," he answered.

"Mr. Rhodes. We successfully retrieved the rubber band. I want to keep your dog here overnight just to make sure there are no complications, but you can pick him up first thing in the morning," she told him with a bright smile.

He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"Hey, it's my job," she laughed.


	10. Found

**

* * *

Found**

_10. MMPR/NCIS

* * *

  
_

Trini grinned from her position leaning against one of Abby's counters. Since her ranger days she'd picked up the habit of observing. It wasn't that she hadn't observed during her ranger days, but not to this degree. She'd become an expert at spotting tiny details of human interaction during her time at the peace conference and in college. She smirked as she noticed McGee place his hand on the small of Abby's back while walking into the lab. She'd also choked back a chuckle at the paternal glare Gibbs threw the agent. She'd run across McGee before at literary conferences. Trini was the author of several fantasy novels (based on real life events that the rest of the earth would always be ignorant of). She and McGee had appeared at the same venues for book signings on more than one occasion. She'd worked forensics with NCIS and Gibbs about seven years back with Stan Burley, Abby, and Ducky. Gibbs tended to cause his teams to form familial bonds without even knowing it. She'd definitely found an older brother in Stan back in the day, and a little sister in Abby.

Abby winked and grinned secretively at her just before Gibbs looked up.

"Well, well…long time no see Ms. Kwan," he chuckled. She grinned.

"I could say the same to you, boss," she said as she hugged him quickly.

"Abby told me she was going to have some help this week, but I didn't expect to see you," he said with a smile.

"Kwan. Trini Kwan?" McGee asked.

She nodded, "Yes, and you're Timothy McGee. I believe my book signing booth was next to yours at Dragon*Con last year."

"That's right, I remember that now. You had quite a bit more visitors than I did," he chuckled.

She shrugged, "I write fantasy fiction and it's a sci-fi convention. More of my fan base was present."

"Hey, boss, I called Ziva she's on the-well, hello, Tony DiNozzo at your service," the young man said as he slowly shook hands with Trini. He quickly appraised Trini before Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't even think about it, DiNozzo."

"Think about what, boss?" he asked innocently.

"You know what," he said with a paternal glare.

"Still as protective as ever, Gibbs," Trini smirked. "So, how's the new family?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "New family?"

"I'm sorry I meant new team," she grinned.

"They do their job, Trini," he grinned.

"I suppose I'll have to get the dirt from Abby later, then," Trini chuckled.

"Oh, we are certainly gonna do the gossip thing," Abby smiled.

"Wait a second, new team? I take it you were a part of his old one then?" Tony asked.

"1999 to early 2001. I worked forensics with Abby," she told him.

"You mean Abby hasn't always worked alone?" McGee asked in shock.

"Contrary to popular belief it is not more convenient for me to be down here alone. This job was much more relaxing when there were two of us," Abby said as she shoved Trini's shoulder lightly. "But then this one had to run off, get married, and write a series of insanely successful books."

Tony cursed, "Of course you're married. Why wouldn't you be?"

"Yeah, well, she was here long enough to have a thing with Stan," Abby said cheekily.

"Abs! That was hardly a 'thing' it was more like a very short lived flirtation," Trini scolded. "We got over it, and formed a brother-sister type of bond."

"Also known as 'a thing'," Abby smirked victoriously.

"So what brings you back to NCIS?" McGee asked.

"Abby said an old case that we worked had been re-opened and that it would probably be a good idea for me to come down and look over the old file with her. So, here I am," Trini told them as she pushed off of the counter and joined the group.

"We found a body buried near the dump site for the Tennison case. It looks like this body is another one of his victims," Gibbs informed her.

"Before or after we investigated?" she asked. She was hoping for the latter that way they could go the whole copycat angle and not have to get the Tennision creep a stay of execution.

"Ducky's supposed to get back to us with a time estimate," Abby told her.

"The body looks as if it's been there for a while, though," McGee told Trini.

"That doesn't really tell us much at this point though. Our original investigation was nine years ago," Trini sighed and turned to Abby. "You had Ducky take a scraping right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't deserve a Caf-Pow if I didn't," Abby exclaimed as she expectantly reached toward Tony. Tony merely grinned at her.

"Who says I brought you one? That's usually the boss's job."

"Hand it over, Tony," she said sternly.

He shrugged, "Don't have it."

Abby glared at him. Gibbs rolled his eyes and reached around DiNozzo's back. He pulled the drink from out of his hands and handed it to Abby.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed happily as she took a long sip. Trini smiled and turned back to Gibbs.

"You certainly have a very, very interesting family now, boss," she told him. "I like them."

He nodded and gave her a small smile, "I'm glad you approve, Kwan. Now I believe you're here to work? Don't think that just because you don't technically work for me anymore-"

"I know, I know. If I'm in the lab then I've got to be getting you results. I remember," she grinned.


	11. Lost

**

* * *

Lost**

_11. MMPR/CSI: Miami

* * *

_

"Ugh, I hate 314s. Why do I always get stuck with them? Does Horatio hate me that much?" The female detective asked as she entered the break room with a tired sigh.

Ryan chuckled, "Maybe you're just handling them well. They're your area of expertise, if you will."

"Oh God, I hope not. At least they're not 288's AND 314's," she said as she exhaled heavily and collapsed into the chair beside of him. "I have a hard enough time with crazy undressed people; I seriously doubt I could handle it if they decided to hit on me as well."

He smirked in amusement, "You would probably knock them out if they tried."

"You do know me well," she grinned. She leaned back in the chair, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "I am SO going to crash after this shift is over."

"You look like you need it," he said.

She opened one eye and turned it on him, "Is that your way of telling me I look like hell?"

Ryan inhaled sharply and squinted at her thoughtfully, "I'd rather not answer that. If I do I risk digging this hole deeper."

She closed her eyes again and chuckled, "Smart man."

Suddenly her cell phone began to vibrate. The buzz caused friction against the fabric of her blazer and increased the sound of the vibrating.

"Please do not be another 314," she pleaded as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and reluctantly checked it. "Damn."

"Another 314?" He asked.

"No," she sighed. "I suddenly wish it was a 314."

He watched her curiously as she stood up, "What is it?"

Before she could answer his own phone rang out a message alert.

"I'm assuming you're about to find out," she told him. He quickly checked his phone. She noticed his jaw clench angrily.

"207," he read aloud.

"Kidnapping," she clarified sadly. "C'mon we better get a move on. Time is very valuable right now."

"Right, I'll follow behind you," he said as they sprinted out of the building.

* * *

They arrived at the scene around the same time, and both approached Horatio together.

"Mrs. Jones, this is Mr. Wolfe, he's a CSI, and Detective Kimberly Hart. We'll all be working to find your daughter," Horatio told the woman calmly.

Kimberly smiled sympathetically at the woman, "Mrs. Jones, what's your daughter's name?"

"Josie," Mrs. Jones told her tearfully.

"And how old is Josie?"

"She's four," the woman answered slowly. Horatio pulled Ryan away and led him to the car that the little girl had been taken from. Ryan began to process the car as Kimberly continued to question the young mother. Horatio helped Ryan until Calleigh showed up and then he questioned the father of the little girl. Kimberly approached her colleagues once she was finished questioning the mother.

"What did we learn about the girl?" Calleigh asked her as she continued to photograph and collect the evidence.

"Her name is Josie, she's four years old, has a half moon shaped birthmark on her elbow, and was wearing a yellow sundress and matching headband. She also apparently has an overbearing and manipulative grandmother according to Mrs. Jones."

"That's the same thing I heard from the father," Horatio said as he joined them.

"Did the father tell you that they moved here to get away from said manipulative grandmother?" Kimberly asked him.

"He did. He also said that he is not Josie's biological father," Horatio said with a nod.

Kimberly's eyebrows shot up, "That bit of information the mother did NOT happen to share with me."

"So where is the biological father?" Ryan asked.

"I would hazard a guess that they left him behind in North Carolina," Kimberly suggested as she looked to Horatio for confirmation. He nodded.

"The daughter flies back one weekend a month, and regularly speaks with her father via webcam."

"It must be hard being the biological father of a single mother's child," Kimberly said thoughtfully. "No real rights, occasional visitations…"

Horatio nodded, "Resentment like that could lead even a sane man to kidnapping."

Kimberly nodded, "I'll find out what the father has been up to in the last 72 hours."

"Check on the grandmother as well," Horatio told her.

She nodded, "I'll call you when I find something."

* * *

"So, the new detective seems to be doing well," Calleigh said observantly as she and Ryan analyzed fingerprints in the lab.

"Yeah, she's slowly working her way through Horatio's initiation process," he grinned.

"I noticed you two arrived together," Calleigh insinuated.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "She came into the lab just before we got the alert. Nothing more."

Calleigh grinned, "I've seen you guys around each other. It's almost like you've known each other for way more than a couple of months."

He sighed, "So because we hit it off it means we're involved?"

"Well, it certainly doesn't rule that possibility out, does it?" She smirked.

He shook his head and chuckled wryly, "You won't be letting this go anytime soon, will you?"

Calleigh didn't say a word; she merely smiled mysteriously and continued working.


	12. Summer

* * *

**Summer**

_12. Dino Thunder/Camp Rock_

**

* * *

  
**

_Summer 2003_

Kira smiled radiantly as she strapped her guitar to her back and walked toward the mess hall. This was going to be her best summer ever. She was in a place that was purely about music and musicians. Freshman through junior year of high school had been brutal for her. No one really understood her dedication to music except for Mrs. Riggs, Reefside's choral director. She's the one who handed Kira the brochure. All Kira had to do was read the name "Camp Rock" and she was sold.

Suddenly the door to the mess hall swung wide open, and pushed her backwards. She fell gracelessly down the three wooden steps that led to the door, and her butt slammed against the dirt trail.

"Ow, watch where you're going jerk!" She exclaimed as she frantically checked her guitar for injuries.

"Oh! Sorry! Gah, I'm such an idiot," a male about her age said as he urgently helped Kira stand. "I didn't realize anyone was coming in the door. I was a little distracted. Actually, I'm rarely NOT distracted. Oh, wow, that's a great guitar! You play?"

She gave him a bored glance and cradled her guitar to her protectively, "No, I just carry it around. It makes me look artistic, and the strap is a great accessory."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and scratched his forehead in confusion. He leaned forward the whisper, "Seriously?"

Kira's brow furrowed and she sighed heavily, "Dude, it's called sarcasm. Accept it, use it, love it."

"Oh, right. I knew that," he said with wide eyes. "Okay, no I didn't, but in my defense you are REALLY good at the sarcasm thing."

"It's a natural talent," she smirked. "Discovered my gift for it this past year. No way that I could ever survive life with out it."

"Yeah, you should talk to my brother Nate. He's the king of sarcasm. We think he got it from dad," he told her. "I'm Jason, by the way."

She gave him a small smile and shook his hand, "Kira."

"Will I see you at the bonfire jam tonight?" He asked.

"Why? Are you falling for me already?" She smirked.

He shrugged and called to her over his shoulder as he walked away, "Would it freak you out if I said yes?"

Kira felt a small blush form on her cheeks and she smiled brightly.

"Maybe just a little," she whispered giddily to herself.

Jason seemed cute. He was sweet, and practically the complete personality opposite of her.

"_Would it freak you out if I said yes?"_

"…_freak you out…"_

"Freak you out!" she exclaimed to herself. That would be a great title for a song. She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully and decided to skip lunch in favor of working on a new song. If she worked fast enough then she could debut it at a jam before the end of the week. She should ask Jason to help her with it. She certainly wouldn't mind having an excuse to spend more time with him. There was something about his sweet, non threatening nature that she found completely intriguing.


	13. Fire

Collisions

For the Crossover Drabbles Challenge

By angellwings

* * *

**Fire**

_13. Hannah Montana/Jungle Fury_

* * *

"Why couldn't we have just gone to a restaurant in Malibu?" Lilly whined as she was dragged through the door of a pizza parlor.

"Because Rico would have banned us from Rico's," Miley sighed. "Evil little munchkin. It doesn't matter that Rico's is currently half charred thanks to Jackson's brilliant camp fire behind the counter idea. We STILL can't eat anywhere else."

"So naturally the next best thing was Ocean Bluff," Lilly said dryly. "Which is forty five minutes away from us."

"Oliver's cousin said very nice things about this place," Miley shrugged.

"Oliver's cousin? You mean Maywen? You're going to take the word of a guy named Maywen? Really?"

"Just because he has unusually cruel parents does not mean we should take it out on him," Miley said sagely.

"The guy makes smoothies out of raw wheat and grass, Miley."

"At least he's healthy…"

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. Is it just the two of you today?"

At the sight of the tall, attractive, light blonde haired man Lilly turned to whisper to Miley.

"I changed my mind…I think this place was well worth the drive."

Miley nodded mutely.

"I'm Dominick, if you'll follow me we can get you ladies a table. Your server, Casey, will be with you soon," Dominick said with a charming smile.

He motioned for the girls to sit at a booth for two. They slid into the seats as Dom walked away. They browsed the menu while they waited for Casey.

"This is the weirdest pizza menu I have ever seen," Lilly grinned.

"Well, you are always saying how sick of pepperoni you are," Miley smirked. "And it looks like only one pizza on this menu has ANY pepperoni."

"Ew, okay are you seeing the anchovy thing at the bottom of the menu? It's JUST anchovies…no cheese or anything. Just tomato sauce and fish," Lilly said with a grimace.

"Okay that sounds bad, but look at the one beside of it. The Stay-Puffed Marshmallow Man," Miley said eagerly.

"Wow, Marshmallows, brown sugar, melted chocolate, and graham crackers. Holy Cow, that's like the ultimate girls night in pizza," Lilly said in awe. "Okay and there's a barbeque chicken pizza…this place is brilliant!"

"Oh I so know what I want. How would you feel about getting the Mac-N-Cheese Masterpiece Pizza?" Miley asked excitedly.

"I say let's go for it," Lilly smirked.

"Good afternoon ladies, I'm Casey. Can I start by getting you something to drink?" the dark blonde haired teen asked.

Miley slowly leaned across the table but never let her eyes leave Casey, "Cute boys and creative pizza? We are so making this our new hangout. Who needs an evil midget like Rico when we can have him?"

Casey glanced back and forth between the two teenagers nervously. He cleared his throat and scratched behind his ear, "Are you guys going to order or just stare at me all day?"

"Can we do both?" Lilly said with a smirk.

"I guess, but that would be really awkward," Casey said as he tapped his pen against the pad he was holding.

Miley laughed, "Believe me we are extremely accustomed to awkward."


	14. Death

Collisions

For the Crossover Drabbles Challenge

By angellwings

**

* * *

**

Death

_14. CSI/Power Rangers in Space_

* * *

Nick tilted his head as he observed the scene. He snapped pictures as he walked carefully around the fallen debris and the broken body. The girl on the pavement was strikingly beautiful. He wondered if she was in town alone. She didn't look like she lived in Vegas. Although her outfit did look like something off of Star Trek. It looked like some kind of uniform with a pink undershirt. He glanced up at the roof of the building in front of the scene. She had to have fallen from there. The question was…did she, in fact, fall? Did she jump? Was she pushed? These were the questions he was paid to answer. The strong and yet beaten face he saw before him didn't resemble any of his past suicide cases. In his experience the body reflected the type of death. This body looked like it belonged to fighter.

"There's something under her nails," Catherine said as she examined the victim's hands. "I'll have to wait for Dave to have a look at her before I can scrape it out though."

"Are there any sci-fi conventions in town?" Nick asked.

Catherine shook her head, "Not a single one."

"Then what's with the uniform?"

Catherine shrugged, "Maybe she was just really enthusiastic year around?"

"Does that girl look like a sci-fi nerd to you?"

"Does Wendy look like a sci-fi nerd?" Catherine asked with a slight glare at the younger man.

He sighed in defeat, "Okay, good point, but I can't shake the feeling that the uniform has to do with something bigger. That's it's not just a piece of memorabilia."

"What are you saying? She's a crew member of some secret space mission?"

"I don't know, Cath, I just don't know," Nick said with a furrowed brow.

Dave made his way from the coroner's truck and bent down to check the bodies liver temp and document the condition of the body.

"Hey, Dave, take a scraping from underneath her nails," Catherine said as she looked over the other pieces of debris.

There was a commotion from the crowd beyond the barriers, and Nick and Catherine turned to look. A man in an identical uniform with a blue undershirt stood frozen. He was staring at the body with tears streaming down his cheeks. He knelt close to the ground and stayed there. He looked as if he wanted to curl into the fetal position and breakdown in the middle of the street. Catherine turned away from the scene and closed her eyes. She hated this part of her job. She took a deep quivering breath and turned back around to walk toward the man.

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked softly as she gently tapped his shoulder. "Is this woman a friend of yours?"

"No…she's family," He said as he wiped his cheeks with his right hand. "What happened?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Catherine said in a somber tone.

The man stared at the body, "I know what you're thinking. You're wrong. Cassie wouldn't have jumped. She was happy…and one of the strongest people I…knew."

He choked on the word knew as if the past tense of it was more painful than the scene before him.

"Cassie went down swinging," He said in an angry tone. "I know it. And I know what to do about it too."

Catherine watched with curiosity as the man turned and walked away. She could have sworn she saw him lift his wrist to his mouth and speak into something. He glanced back at the crime scene one last time before he disappeared around the corner. She made out one word that had crossed his lips. You didn't spend years with Gil Grissom and not learn a thing or two about lip reading. But the word didn't make any sense…at least not to her.

The word was "Onyx".


End file.
